


All You Had To Do Is Call

by cicimarie



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, Unresolved Tension, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicimarie/pseuds/cicimarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little one  I wrote before the most recent episode aired in a short burst but I thought I’d share it anyways, though it’s not really canon, and there are some theories that are out of place along with possible writing errors but I enjoyed the tension.</p><p>A Brief description, Abbie has very little wiggle room in the department after getting in trouble with Reynolds, and with Jenny being missing she is beyond stressed out. Because of all this, she feels like she has no control, and therefore is very short tempered.</p><p>As a result of this argument erupts, and Crane realizes he owes the Agent a long needed apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Had To Do Is Call

Abbie was pacing. Ichabod cleared his throat and was about to speak when Abbie nearly threw her phone.

"Why won't she answer..."

"Lieutenant, maybe you need to sit down." Ichabod was trying his best to help but he could tell she was scared. Scared that Jenny was in terrible danger, and she didn't know how to help her. She had always been kind of a control freak, when everything was scattered like this she tended to get frustrated and quick to anger. So what the agent said next Ichabod only hoped was out of blind fury.

"Never bothering to call, sounds like someone I know." He knew exactly what she meant by that. She said this as if she wanted him to hear it. To let those words slice through him like knives. When he made eye contact with her he lowered his eyebrows.

"What did you say?" He asked, hoping she would change tone. With his luck, his phone buzzed from across the table. Of course, an annual two minute update from the pedestal girlfriend, Zoe. Abbie snorted and shook her head in response. Little did he know, Abbie had reached her breaking point, but Ichabod was becoming annoyed.

"From what I recall I wasn't the only one who plans to stray from Sleepy Hollow."

"You obviously don't need me around, you got Zoe!"

Ichabod practically choked on air. This wasn't how Abbie ever acted, she was under stress, but unfortunately her last few comments struck a nerve and Ichabod. Now all he could do was retaliate.

"Lieutenant, are you suggesting you're jealous of Ms. Cornith and I’s relationship?"

"Oh here we go."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

There was a silence when Abbie finally slammed her fist on the table top.

"You are so damn full of yourself you know that?" She sneered.

"I beg your pardon-"

"Do you ever think about anyone but yourself Crane?"

Ichabod was about to open his mouth when he noticed her voice was shaking. His heart sank as she stood up straight.

"I sent out search parties looking for you. There were signs all over town, I was out every day, praying that some hell creature didn't take you." The agent was trying so hard not to cry, so much that she had to look away from him.

"I didn't sleep. I'd wake from horrible dreams of you dying. The department eventually stopped letting me take the boys out to look. I was so scared, so scared I'd lost you. Do you even know why I went to back to Quantico? Because it wasn't just for me. I wanted to be strong enough to save you. I forced myself into believing you were okay so I could focus and move on."

Tears were streaming down her face, and she smeared the back of her hand across her cheeks and sniffed before continuing with a small disheartening chuckle.

"And then, I get a call. Ichabod Crane sitting around in Sleepy Hollow prison. Requesting bail. I was so angry- no. I was furious. But when I got there, I was just so happy to see you were alright, that I pushed all of that away...” Abbie continued to blink tears away, pursing her lips.

“All you had to do was call." She covered her face with both hands and shook her head, forcing herself to suck it all back in. When she looked at him again, he was staring at her in disbelief. Ichabod was completely speechless.

"So yeah. Maybe I am jealous of Zoe, at least she gets a damn call when you run off god knows where!"

Abbie decided she was done. She studied him for a few more brief moments, mentally going over if what any of she just said was necessary, or if exploding on him in general. She wanted to run away before that feeling of regret hit her, so that's what she was going to do. She wiped her eyes and grabbed her coat from her spot at their dining room table.

"Abigial-"

"I'm done talking right now Crane."

"Abbie I think we need to talk." He reached for her arm.

"Don't you dare!" Abbie whipped around to face him. "You had every opportunity to _talk_." She snarled, and turned away continuing to head for the front door.

He wasn't following her anymore, and she knew it. Her eyes began to mist again as she slammed the front door behind her.


End file.
